


哥哥我痛

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	哥哥我痛

腕表指针转到十一，他在办公桌前撑着额头不语，抬起眼镜捏了捏鼻梁醒神。

玻璃制隔断表现平易近人，办公室外视线所及一片漆黑。独自加班是习惯也是义务，继承人听似易如反掌，年纪轻轻要坐稳这圆桌主位靠的却比轻飘飘三个字多太多了。

 

 

今天还算顺利，到这里就收尾了。明天得让营销部交季度企划了，他从桌边拈过手机划开要加备忘录，亮起的荧幕上赫然是范丞丞未接来电（27）连着满满当当微信讯息。

 

小祖宗又惹事了吧，他叹口气。父母一辈白手起家时走了不少黑路，硬生生地彻底洗白耗掉数十年时间已经称得上幸运。同辈友人却在这条路上送掉了命，只留下尚在襁褓之中的粉嫩婴儿托付给陈家。时至今日他也轻易能想起那天夜里雷雨，八岁的自己头一次见了真的小孩儿又惊又爱，捏他无骨小身子各处。小孩儿也不哭闹，大大张着眼看他，小嗓子抿了好一会儿突然对他笑了，糯糯地含糊叫他哥哥。

 

那是林彦俊开口说的第一句话。

 

 

自那以后他便被这个弟弟拴的死死。外人都赞陈家两位少爷，比那别家有血缘的还亲，只有他知道林彦俊已经有多少年没叫过他哥。初中以来林彦俊便以课业为由住上了寄宿，周末司机接回来也只在三餐出现，其余时间都躲在卧室。父母看他担忧，说小孩子叛逆期不必在意，你当年也是的。他抿嘴笑着应了，也不说他晨起见露台边角散落烟头这些琐事。

 

只是没想到弟弟这叛逆期又烈又持久，九月就要念大学了，高考完就回家吃过一顿饭再也没见过人影。还好弟弟来往朋友都是世交家里小孩儿他都认得，一帮二世祖不过也就喝酒蹦迪约炮打架。再越界到飞叶子吸笑气那一块大家心里也都有谱，不碰的。偶尔遇上有小孩们拿不准的事，弟弟不找他，范家黄家小孩却乐得求他帮忙。说他比自家兄长耿直又靠谱，对林彦俊羡慕得很。黄明昊一般是在紧俏日子开不上台或者会所拦着一帮未成年的时候给他打电话，范丞丞稍微实在一点儿，只在林彦俊惹事的时候悄悄给他通报。

 

林彦俊第一次打架的时候范丞丞打了五个电话给他，第二次是三个。后来他说你们随意打吧，别受伤，别想医药费。

林彦俊第一次喝醉的时候是两个。

林彦俊第一次约炮的时候是八个。他抽了两包烟没给人打电话没出家门，第二天给范丞丞发语音说以后约炮不用报备，你帮着看看那女孩别不干净就行。范丞丞说哥你真好，我也想要你这么好的哥。他说哪的话，你们都是我弟。

 

 

今天是27个吗，他罕见地在弟弟的事上皱了眉头。平日里他对各种事情皱眉头，工作、女人、自己。这么多年弟弟各种胡作非为，他都只是笑笑，当下却觉得胃里泛酸。

 

他懒得点开微信，直接右划给范丞丞打回去。第一声尚未嘟响那边就接了，这下他更确定有事，而且是让他不愉快的事。对方支支吾吾不提正事，逼得他许了不告发不追究不牵连才开口，说林彦俊今天喝得挺多，黄明昊他们非要说给他补过生日成年礼。

他说嗯，然后呢。

范丞丞说然后他好像约炮去了。

他缓了口气，说丞丞啊，咱们不是商量好了约炮不用告诉我么。

小孩儿说我知道，这次不一样，我觉得。这次得告诉你。

 

今天把他约走的是个男的。

 

 

一刹那他觉得天灵盖某块儿头皮细细碎碎炸开来。按了挂断愣在真皮椅上，恍了半分钟神又给人打回去。

他问你知道人在哪儿么。

 

 

坐在套间客厅沙发上的时候，他第一次庆幸弟弟长久以来的清理洁癖。  
开门的也只是个小孩儿，他对人笑得戾气十足。小孩儿举起双手作投降状，也笑了。说这么漂亮的人果然是有主的。那我撤了，家事你们自个儿解决。  
   
这会儿他也不急了。叫service送了起泡酒带冰桶进来，压一压自己几欲支离破碎的情绪，维持斯文温和表面。浴室水声戛然停下，那人带着酒店淡淡香精味道，水珠都未擦过，径直裹了浴袍就踏出来。  
   
他没回头看，任由人在背后拨拨他发丝，带着情色意味揉他后颈，说怎么觉得不开灯看你头发变短了呢，我不喜欢。我喜欢长一点儿的。他笑了，说你哥不是一直就这么短头发么。说着向颈后抓到那人的手，也不在乎他一句话炸得对方几乎酒全醒了，硬把人从沙发背后拽倒进自己怀里，说你就这么急着跟人上床么，也不怕着凉。林彦俊酒劲混着沐浴热气还在脸上，头枕着他坚实大腿领口大开，冰凉口吻问他来干什么。  
他说我不来你是不是就送给别人操了？  
林彦俊说我自愿的，你管得了我么。  
他说你跟女人约炮我当然不管，跟男人不行。  
林彦俊问有什么不一样？  
陈立农不说话。  
   
   
   
林彦俊只觉得今天黄明昊这酒后劲十足，到现在都醺得他鼻腔酸疼。他说陈立农你只是我哥。我炮友都要你来挑么？  
哥哥就着浴袍一点点按掉他周身水渍，接着擦他湿漉漉的额发。陈立农想到林彦俊三年级时侯参加文艺汇演，在后台他给弟弟系领带。那时候弟弟也是像这样，眼眶红红的瞪自己。当时怎么把人哄好了的？他弓腰轻轻吻在弟弟额头上，摸摸头说阿俊乖了，阿俊不生哥哥气哦。  
   
林彦俊愣了一会又笑了。我睡过了那么多张床，你还是只把我当个小孩吗。  
   
“炮友你挑喜欢的就好，什么样的女孩都可以。”  
“我就想跟男的上床。”  
“……为什么。”  
   
他撑着起身端了酒杯，倚在落地窗边站着，只给哥哥一个背影。他不知道是自己不敢看哥哥，还是不敢让哥哥看他。  
   
   
他说我就是想知道我是喜欢男人还是喜欢你。  
从我不叫你哥哥那天开始，陈立农。很变态吧？我也不想喜欢你的，喜欢你好痛哦。他仰头灌了杯中酒，不在意微黄碳酸液体在嘴角滑出痕迹，一个个细密气泡嘭嘭啪啪在肌肤表面炸开。  
我一想到你就不行。这么多年了，我就想再给自己一个机会，试试看我会不会喜欢别的男人。是不是喜欢你，只是像喜欢所有男人一样，换个谁都可以。  
   
他回身对哥哥笑了，眼泪从瞳仁正下方砸在地毯上，没有回音。  
   
   
“你连一次逃跑的机会都不给我吗，哥哥？”  
   
   
沙发上衣冠楚楚的人斜斜翘腿，手撑在头侧平静看他。他不说话，陈立农也不说话。他的手机突然在床中央叮铃作响，像准点钟声。林彦俊知道自己就是灰姑娘，子夜钟响后他今晚的勇气就会跟着晚礼服和南瓜车一起永生不见。而你呢，王子殿下？你愿意救我吗？他恨恨地看他的哥哥，你凭什么这么轻松？这么潇洒？豢养的宠物，发完小脾气就会悄悄滚回你脚下，对吗。  
“陈立农，你说话啊！”  
酒杯险险擦过那人颧骨，在墙上炸出清脆声响叮咣落地。陈立农连眨眼反馈都吝啬给予，他死死咬着后槽牙，攥拳指尖无意识地深深陷在手心里，渗出四个月牙痕迹。  
   
那人眼尖看到他手指缝隙间点点滴下血珠，打在地毯上湮成暗红圆斑。终于舍得皱了眉头，冲他招手说过来。他不动。王子殿下把手悬停在半空中，掌心向上迎接他，说我给你十秒钟。  
   
他走到自己哥哥膝边，跪坐在米白地毯上。抬了头拿冷淡眼神看人，说陈立农，你从小就只会用这一句吓我吗。那人不回他话，径自把他双手捉来了大腿上摊开。看了他满手四溢的红色表情又暗了暗，单手扯了领带束缚，拿过酒瓶把整个布料浸湿。说你别动，消消毒。手上轻轻动作把他双手裹在湿润酒气弥漫的高级绸缎里。他不看自己手，只看那人精致背头，额间碎发，微蹙眉头。  
陈立农结束简单包扎，一抬头看弟弟就笑了。说阿俊，怎么又哭了，哭包不好看哦。他哭得更凶，还能忍得住不出声，只掉眼泪。哥哥把他双手裹好揣进怀里，腾一只手去擦他各处泪痕。  
   
   
“我今天的确很生气。”  
“你问我，为什么男人不可以。你跟多少女人做过我都不生气，我可以安慰自己你不是不喜欢我，你只是不喜欢男人。”  
“但是我不能接受你想要的男人不是我。”  
   
   
王子殿下，谢谢你来救我。  
   
他终于放开声音哭了，眼泪鼻涕流作一气。陈立农笑着把他带到胸口，让他自己抹干净了小脸。他跪得麻了，斜腿坐在那人双膝之间，两手还被人护着。那人像拆礼物，小小心把领带扣解开，捧着对他手心吹气，用三年级时侯温柔眼神看他。  
   
“哥哥，我痛……”  
   
   
   
 “哥哥，我好痛。”他忍不住把脑袋磕在陈立农膝盖上，还偏要扭脸直直地看着对方。他知道自己现在模样狼狈，也知道他的哥哥并不在意他是否端庄得体，拼了命撒娇。  
   
陈立农又摸摸他头，说宝贝坐哥哥身上来。捞稳之后又问他还痛么，他说痛的。陈立农听他音调委屈得要命也心疼，把人搂着，用自己鼻尖去磨蹭他的。林彦俊被哥哥的眼镜来回打了好几下，负气一样给人摘了随手扔在远处地毯上。陈立农也不生气，怎么看他都可爱。哄小孩儿似的把怀里的人抱着摇了一会儿，小孩儿渐渐表情安稳了，只嘴角还稍稍撇着。  
   
“宝贝，还痛么。”  
“痛。”  
“手上？”  
弟弟摇摇头，惯性咬了咬下唇。  
“那是哪痛了？”  
“……嘴痛。”弟弟说完脸就红了，耳尖也透出粉色，硬做出理直气壮表情。  
陈立农笑了，说这样啊，哥哥看看。伸手轻轻卡着他下颌，空出食指在他唇瓣上细细地按。弟弟脸更红了，心里骂他是个榆木脑袋，正要开口讨吻就被堵住了嘴。  
   
他被亲得迷迷糊糊，整个人过电一样在陈立农怀里打颤。林彦俊约炮从来不跟人接吻，觉得脏，唾液交换而已有什么必要。现在却觉得很有必要。哥哥的舌头好软哦，像他最喜欢的软糖，只是软糖不会舔他上颚，也不会裹他唇珠。好像喜欢哥哥比软糖更多一点。吻着吻着只有出气没有进气，陈立农怕他供氧不足，依依不舍地退了出去，贴着唇间逗他，宝贝不痛了吧？  
   
他缓了一会儿，又抬出可怜样子说哥哥我还痛。陈立农也懂小孩心思了，顺着他问现在哪儿痛，他摸索着抓到哥哥的手带向自己。  
   
“这里，”是通红的耳朵。  
“这里，”按在薄薄一层皮肤底下血管清晰可见的侧颈。  
“这里，”向下滑到左边胸口，陈立农没忍住用指尖轻轻刮了一下，激得林彦俊又抖了下身子，整个人不自觉扭起来。  
“还有这里。”他抬腿跨坐在陈立农身上，牵着哥哥的手隔着浴袍摸到自己已经勃起的阴茎。新鲜触感让他眯了眼睛，接着一寸一寸带着再往下，点过睾丸会阴，停留在后穴。陈立农一手回到他胸前拉开浴袍捏一边乳尖，另一手也不停，隔着粗糙质感轻轻戳刺他隐秘入口，感受里部潮意渐渐透了出来。林彦俊被玩得只顾乱叫，头倚在人颈窝，两手死扣着哥哥的背，抓出衬衫几道皱纹。  
   
“宝贝乖，我们去床上。”  
   
就着这个姿势让小树袋熊挂好，一手捏着一边细滑大腿肌肤把他轻轻放在床中央。树袋熊好像被什么硌了，皱着小脸在背后摸，然后一脸嫌弃地把手机扔出去老远。躺得舒心了，撑着下颌观赏陈立农慢条斯理一颗一颗解衬衫。看了两颗就急了，也不扑上去亲自动手，要逼得哥哥自己加速。  
   
林彦俊眯眼看着床边的人，把两手食指中指直直放在嘴边略略舔过一遍就开始自慰。双腿对着陈立农呈M字形大大开着，左手慢慢地套弄阴茎，撸到顶端再在龟头上打圈轻按。右手借着唾液和马眼分泌的透明粘液往后穴里探，一个指节一个指节地向里操自己，食指完全畅通地抽插之后再并上中指。被填充感搞得他有点食髓知味，手上动作也快了起来，甚至还带出滋滋水声。在哥哥面前自慰让他生出一丝羞耻，又因为这一丝羞耻更有快感。脑子里的高热融化成喘息被送出口，在陈立农听来是自己理性丝弦崩断的声音。  
   
他三两下褪掉里外衣物就扑上去，带了力度去舔咬弟弟的“痛处”。在颈窝位置吮吸出一个个血红印章，手下不停轻触两边乳尖。听到头上娇娇呻吟忍不住下劲掐那褐红肉粒，被林彦俊嘤嘤叫着掐回胳膊。顺着少年清瘦身材向下，揉着身下细软腰肢还要把人耳朵整个吃在嘴里细细品尝，对弟弟耳蜗里喷吐热气，说你怎么又骚又可爱，弄得哥哥想把你操坏掉。林彦俊被他挑得欲罢不能，抬起挺翘阴茎去磨他大腿根。还作得要命去对他使媚，天真烂漫与他对视，莞尔笑了，小小声说我饿了，哥哥快喂我嘛。  
陈立农眸子颜色更黑下去一层，一边嘴角挂笑问他要吃哥哥的肉棒吗。他还演，说要，说着还摇屁股去找陈立农的阴茎。把硕大龟头抵在穴口处自己一下一下挺腰，一回只能吞小半个头进去。磨得他里头痒得厉害又不得章法，只能委委屈屈求人。  
“哥哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“痒……”林彦俊又忍不住掉了两滴眼泪，气陈立农恶意使坏。他不忍了，悄悄把手挪下去又想自慰，指尖刚要触到穴口就被人抓住。  
   
“小朋友不乖哦，没开饭就想偷吃。”  
   
他被调侃得气闷，一口狠狠咬住陈立农右边乳尖，嘴里舔弄着还含糊回话说哥哥好甜。胸前酥麻触感让陈立农终于绷不住要把人吃干抹净的算盘，胯关节一个抽送就把阴茎整个埋进弟弟体内。  
   
林彦俊被这突然一下顶得眼前发白，接着又重又深的次次撞击更让他所有杂念都随着淫液被挤出体外。他汗湿了眼睛去看身上更是淋漓的人，勾着人脖颈抬身去吻。陈立农一边操他一边跟他接吻，低声温柔问他宝贝痛吗。林彦俊说不痛，哥哥。哥哥操得我好舒服。听得陈立农动作更猛，把他双腿架在肩上倾身下去。他被折成一个锐角，后穴直直暴露在人身下，大开大合拍得他臀尖都没了知觉。他真的舒服得快没命了，除了后穴里被填满的饱胀感觉和身体本能的呼吸喘息他什么都顾不上。  
   
“陈立农……哈啊…太深了…好涨哦…”  
“怎么了宝贝…被哥哥操得不行了？嗯？”  
“我真的…要死了，啊…唔……你，哥哥…哥哥帮我摸一下，好不好…”  
“好，宝贝吸得好紧啊…真是哥哥的小荡妇…”  
“嘶——啊…嗯啊是……只给哥哥操嗯唔，哈……好舒服，陈立农…好，好爽……呜呜呜，哥哥慢点哥哥……我好舒服…呜呜……”  
“真乖，再大声点给哥哥听一下…”  
“哈啊——嗯啊啊哥哥快点快点…快点嘛…我要去了…啊哥哥…我真的…嗯不行了不行了你轻点轻点呜呜呜我要死了啊啊啊啊要到了要到了要到了哥哥唔…要丢了…”  
   
   
   
   
陈立农看他赤裸躺着，各处沾了两人体液都没精力在乎，被自己干得乱七八糟周身发红的样子。刚交过货抽出来，阴茎不自主又颤了两下有抬头趋势，只是心疼他初被开苞，忍了忍抱着人睡下了。明天起了再洗吧。  
   
   
睡到凌晨被莫名愉悦感觉闹醒，偏过头一看林彦俊毛茸茸小脑袋正往自己怀里钻，暖暖小手不老实地在他下腹摸索。见他睁眼了也不怯，眯着眼甜甜笑了。  
   
“哥哥，我好像还有点儿痛…”


End file.
